


Filia imperatrix, puer aeternam

by Rexnoctem



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death has feelings, Gen, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexnoctem/pseuds/Rexnoctem
Summary: Little Sophie seemed to be unaware of what was happening, she only opened her eyes when Death gently lifted her from her cradle into his arms.





	Filia imperatrix, puer aeternam

The little child didn't have the strength to cry anymore, such a high temperature in such a small body, Death Himself couldn't imagine the pain that tiny girl had to endure, and for what? Why did she have to be so far away from the safety of her home? He knew the reason, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth, the child had found herself a victim of her mother’s personal battle, a war that could only end with this pyrrhic victory, and he knew he'd be the one to be blamed for this tragedy.  
Death felt pity for the little creature, but what was the most merciful choice? Let her live and hope for a miracle that would never happen, or take her away from all the pain with no chance of coming back? The child had already fought for too long a battle was already lost.  
Death gently pressed a cold hand on the little girl's forehead, the scorching heat almost hurt him, but it seemed to alleviate her pain enough to allow her to move and grab his wrist, her eyes were still closed as if she was dreaming.   
Her grip was weak, but she seemed to have no intention to let him move his comforting hand away from her forehead, he wanted to turn his eyes away from such a pitiful sight.  
Collecting the young ones was unusual for him, it was one of his angels’ duty, but that child sharing blood with his beloved Elisabeth made him want to take care of it personally, he couldn't have known how much he would have regretted that choice.  
Little Sophie seemed to be unaware of what was happening, she only opened her eyes when Death gently lifted her from her cradle into his arms, her eyes were reddened and swollen from the high fever but showed the same intelligence and curiosity as her mother’s, she didn't cry, she wasn't afraid of the pale stranger that was holding her, she just rested her little head against his shoulder and sighed, as if the weight of the entire world had just been lifted from her shoulders, all the pain was fading, the time was almost up. Death carefully brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and put a hand behind her head to grant her a more comfortable position, he would have said something to reassure the child that her pain was gone and would never return, but he found himself at loss of words, maybe for the first time in his existence. With a gentle kiss on her temple the pain was gone, her last breath seemed to form a word, an attempt to call for her mother.  
“Don't worry, little one,” Death finally managed to say “she'll be with us soon.”  
He held the child closer to his chest, and disappeared into his realm.

The Empress’ cries were heard early in the morning, when she found her firstborn in her cradle, seemingly asleep, but cold at the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> The title should mean "daughter of the Empress, eternal child" but my Latin is very bad, so ignore eventual mistakes.
> 
> Well, I started writing this like two months ago at 3am after listening to multiple eerie lullabies, and finally forced myself to finish writing last night around the same hour, it's very self indulgent but there's nothing wrong with that, I just like to make Death deal with human feelings and emotions.  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
